1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer system and user interface for allowing a user access to a selection of media pieces stored in a media database and for directing and controlling a media playing device to play the selected media piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many media mediums that have been developed in the last few decades. For example, there are several music mediums, like records, tapes, or CDs, there is the movie video medium, and there is the digital medium. For the purpose of this disclosure and illustration of an embodiment of the invention, the music media and a media playing device such as a player piano will be focused upon. The movie video medium will also be briefly discussed in the specification.
The advent of the player piano was a tremendous breakthrough in the music world. Whether someone was relaxing at home or entertaining a houseful of guests, a player piano would give someone the best of both worlds--a fine acoustic instrument for a pianist to perform on, and a way to enjoy the same vibrant sounds when no pianist was available or willing. Even Hotels, restaurants, clubs and other establishments could have live music on call at all hours of the day or night, using prerecorded music.
Those who are familiar with player pianos of old would not recognize its predecessor, being equipped with a whole selection of newly developed digital electronic musical innovations. The old music scroll containing only one song has been replaced by a computer disc storing many pieces of music. Player pianos can now record music and play it back with such preciseness that all but the most accomplished music listeners could be fooled. Music students can determine if they only want the left or right hand keyboard playing to assist them in learning music pieces. Music pieces can even be electronically transposed into most any key and moved up or down two octaves from the original key by the touch of a button. Even the old metronome has been replaced by a digitized version that can show elapsed time on a liquid crystal display (LCD). And for the recording studios and electronic musicians, the ability to link an acoustic piano with musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) equipment has lifted the king of instruments into a whole new realm.
Examples of patents that are related to the present embodiment of the music medium are as follows, wherein each of the following patents are herein incorporated by reference for the supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,926, is a virtual music system. There is included a multi-element actuator that generates a plurality of signals in response to being played by a user. The system also has an audio synthesizer that generates audio tones in response to control signals. There is a memory storing a musical score for the multi-element actuator, the stored musical score including a sequence of lead notes and an associated sequence of harmony note arrays. Each harmony note array of the sequence corresponding to a different one of the lead notes and contain zero, one or more harmony notes. The instrument also includes a digital processor receiving the plurality of signals from the multi-element actuator and generating a first set of control signals therefrom. The digital processor is programmed to identify from among the sequence of lead notes in the stored musical score a lead note which corresponds to a first one of the plurality of signals. The digital processor is also programmed to map a set of the remainder of the plurality of signals to whatever harmony notes are associated with the selected lead note, if any. Moreover, the digital processor is programmed to produce the first set of control signals from the identified lead note and the harmony notes to which the signals of the plurality of signals are mapped. The first set of control signals causes the synthesizer to generate sounds representing the identified lead note and the mapped harmony notes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,138, is a system for connecting an audio object to various multimedia objects to enable an object-oriented simulation of a multimedia presentation using a computer with a storage and a display. A plurality of multimedia objects are created on the display including at least one connection object and at least one audio object. Multimedia objects are displayed, including at least one audio object. The multimedia object and the audio object create a multimedia presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,264, is a system for connecting a Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) object to various multimedia objects to enable an object-oriented simulation of a multimedia presentation using a computer with a storage and a display. A plurality of multimedia objects are created on the display including at least one connection object and at least one MIDI object in the storage. The multimedia object and the MIDI object are connected, and information is routed therebetween to create a multimedia presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,732 is a process performed in a data processing system that includes receiving an input selecting one of a plurality of multimedia presentations to be relocated from a first memory to a second memory, scanning the linked data structures of the selected multimedia presentation to recognize a plurality of resources corresponding to the selected multimedia presentation, and generating a list of names and locations within the selected multimedia presentation corresponding to the identified plurality of resources. The process also includes renaming the names on the generated list, changing the names of the identified plurality of resources in the selected multimedia presentation to the new names on the generated list, and moving the selected multimedia presentation and the resources identified on the generated list to the second memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,940 is a portable audio/audio-visual media tracking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,126, is an image reproducing apparatus, image information recording medium, and musical accompaniment playing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,421, is a method and apparatus for audio editing of MIDI files. The invention may be utilized to ensure the integrity of a source MIDI file, a copied or lifted section or a target file by automatically inserting matching note on or note off messages into a file or file section to correct inconsistencies created by such editing. Additionally, program status messages are automatically inserted into source files, copied or lifted sections, or target files to yield results that are consistent with the results that may be obtained by editing digital audio data. Timing information is selectively added or maintained such that MIDI files may be selectively edited without requiring a user to learn a complex MIDI sequencer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,829, is an information processing apparatus. The invention has a unit for displaying on a screen a musical score, keyboard, and tone time information to be inputted. There is also a unit for designating the position of the keyboard, and tone time information, respectively displayed on the display unit. Moreover, the invention includes a unit for storing musical information produced through designation by the designating unit of the position of the keyboard and tone time information displayed on the display unit. Additionally, there is a unit for controlling the display of the musical score, keyboard, and tone time information on the screen of the display unit. The unit also is for controlling the display of a pattern of musical tone or rest on the musical score on the display unit in accordance with the position of the keyboard and tome time information respectively designated by the designating unit. Finally, there is a unit for generating a musical tone by reading the musical information stored in the storage unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,961, is a method for storage, transcription, manipulation and reproduction of music on system-controlled musical instruments which faithfully reproduces the characteristics of acoustic musical instruments. The system comprises a music source, a central processing unit (CPU) and a CPU-controlled plurality of instrument transducers in the form of any number of acoustic or acoustic hybrid instruments. In one embodiment, performance information is sent from a music source MIDI controller to the CPU, edited in the CPU, converted into an electrical signal, and sent to instrument transducers via transducer drivers. In another embodiment, individual performances stored in a digital or sound tape medium are reproduced at will through the instrument transducers, or converted into MIDI data by a pitch/frequency detection device for storage, editing or performance in the CPU. In still another embodiment, performance information is extracted from an electronic recording medium or live performance by a pitch/frequency detection device, edited in the CPU, converted into an electrical signal, and sent to any number of instrument transducers. The device also eliminates typical acoustic musical instrument delay problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,491, is a method and apparatus for re-creating expression effects on solenoid actuated music producing instruments contained in musical renditions recorded in MIDI format for reproduction on solenoid actuated player piano systems. Detected strike velocity information contained in the MIDI recording is decoded and correlated to strike maps stored in a controlling microprocessor. The strike maps contain data corresponding to desired musical expression effects. Time differentiated pulses of fixed width and amplitude are directed to the actuating solenoids in accordance with the data in the strike maps, and the actuating solenoids in turn strike the piano strings. Thereafter, pulses of uniform amplitude and frequency are directed to the actuating solenoids to sustain the strike until the end of the musical note. The strike maps dynamically control the position of the solenoid during the entire duration of the strike to compensate for non-linear characteristics of solenoid operation and piano key movement, thus providing true reproduction of the original musical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,004 is a system using a computer and keyboard for reproducing music and displaying words to the music. Data for reproducing music and displaying words are composed of binary-coded digital signals. Such signals are downloaded via a public communication line, or data corresponding to a plurality of musical pieces or songs are previously stored in an apparatus, and the stored data are selectively processed by a central processing unit of a computer. In the instrumental music data, trigger signals are existent for progression of processing the words data, whereby the reproduction of music and the display of words are linked to each other. The music thus reproduced is utilized as background music or for enabling the user to sing to the accompaniment thereof while watching the words displayed synchronously with such music reproduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,281, is an automatic music player system having an ensemble playback mode of operation using a memory disk having recorded thereon a piece of music composed of at least two combined parts to be reproduced separately of each other. The parts being recorded in the form of at least two data subblocks, comprising a first sound generator to mechanically generate sounds when mechanically or electrically actuated, at least one second sound generator to electronically generate sounds when electronically actuated and a control unit connected to the first and second sound generators. One of the two or more subblocks of the data read from the disk is discriminated from another, whereupon the discriminated one of the data subblocks is transmitted to the first sound generator and another data subblock transmitted to the second sound generator. Additionally, the transmission of data to the second sound generator is continuously delayed by a predetermined period of time from the transmission of data to the first sound generator so that the two sound generators are enabled to produce sounds concurrently and in concert with each other.
These incorporated by reference patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.